A commercial vehicle like a truck has at least one air tank installed to its frame, such as a cross member, in order to supply air, wherein the air is required to activate a brake system for braking the vehicle or an air suspension for lessening down impact or vibration generated from a suspension system when a vehicle is in motion.
Especially, because a great braking force is required to slow a large-sized vehicle such as a truck, a great deal of air should be supplied at a time, and thus a plurality of air tanks are installed on the vehicle.
Conventionally, since the plurality of air tanks are distributed and installed at the several places on the vehicle, a fixing structure should be provided for each air tank. The air tank's position on the vehicle should not be changed by external influence, and thus the fixing structure should be firm. In this manner, because each of the air tanks distributed and installed on the vehicle should be firmly fixed, the vehicle incurs an increase in production cost and assembly process.
The information set forth in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.